High School Years: Chapter 3
by xXimmaeatjooXx
Summary: what happened to raven? will she live?
1. Raven And Robin

"Robin, You are Alone, right?" br 

"Yeah Rae, but why would yo--!" Raven pulled robin into her room. br 

"Look, I umm, I umm," raven began to mumble. br 

"Raven, is everything okay?" robin was getting concerned now. br 

"Ummm, Yeah, Everything's great!" br 

Raven started walking closer to Robin, their lips almost touched. br 

"Can you keep a secret?" "Yes Raven but I don't get your point." br 

"Well the truth is." Raven was stopped in the middle of her sentence. "ROBIN?!" Starfire barged into Raven's room. "STARFIRE!?" robin and raven yelled. "robin, but, but, I thought we were," br 

"we were what star?" br 

"I thought we were a couple, we kissed," br 

"NO! WE DIDN'T KISS, YOU KISSED ME!!!" robin yelled in rage. br 

"Robin?" Starfire was crying now. She ran out of the room. br 

"Robin," "What rae?"

"shouldn't you go talk to her." "I should, Bye rae" br 

"bye robin" Raven sighed. "Robin, when will I get the chance to tell you how a really feel?" br 

Raven started to meditate, "azarath methrion Zenthoes" br 

"Hey Rae?" shouted BB br 

"What BeastBoy?" "can I come in?" br 

"why Not?" raven said sarcastically. br?

"look raven I know how you like," br?

"like what!!!!!!" br 

"whoa! chill girl! Let me put this in better words, I know how you DON'T like Frianna, but," "but what BB?" "could you bring her back to life?" br 

"Ummm, fine, but promise me no more fly on the wall EVER!" "fine, Whatever." Br 

center _** Down at the titan memorial **_ br 

"Here she is!" "beastboy," "yeah rae?" "I'm not blind, I can see that she's in front of me!" "okay, Okay!"

center _**End of chapter 3**_


	2. Slade and a death

"RAVEN! Come on, BREATH RAVEN BREATH!" "So Robin, or should you prefer Rich? Without the matter of that you are alone now. Raven is dead. Look at the others, they are almost dead, too. What are you going to do?" "AHHHHHHHHHH" Raven came running into robin's room. "Robin, are you okay?" Robin didn't speak, he jumped up and hugged Raven. He finally found words to speak. "Raven where are the others?" "The others?" "Where are they?" "It's okay Rob--," she stopped in her path of words. "Rich, they're sleeping, they're just sleeping." "Right, sleeping, sorry for waking you up Raven. Good night." "Robin." "Yes raven?" "You can let go of me now." Robin was blushing now. They let there arms run along against each-other, when there hands touch exciting sparks flew through out their bodies. The next morning Robin was acting as if he was in a trance. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Raven. "Rich, meet me in my room after breakfast." Robin did as he was told. Raven looked around outside of the door when robin came, she grabbed his arm and pulled him into her room. "Raven what are you doing?" "Well, see robin" "yes raven?" "I'V HAD A CRUSH ON YOU EVER SEINCE WE MEET!" Before robin could respond she kissed his cheek and teliported him out. He was now standing in the Living Room with everyone else. Except raven, she stayed in her room. "Pinch me i must be dreaming!" OUCH "What in the world were you thinking Starfire!!!!!" "You said to pinch you so i did" "whatever star" "why did you need to pinched dude?" "because i...i..." "He got a lead on slade" Raven walked Into the room. "Hey Rae." "Hi Bird Brain" "HEYYYY" i wonder if Robin likes me too raven thought this over and over. "Friend Raven, Would you like to journey to mall of shopping with me?" "Okay? Bye Boy Blunder," "Explan to me why robin is called 'boy blunder' and why are you always calling him that?" "Oh, ummm star, it's nothing." "but it has to be somthing yes?" "ummm, were friends so i gave him a nickname." "so have i! is nickname is Robbie-Poo." "awww how weird" "what did you say friend raven?" "i said how sweet," "yes it is"


	3. saved at last, almost a kiss

"Robin, You are Alone, right?" br 

"Yeah Rae, but why would yo--!" Raven pulled robin into her room. br 

"Look, I umm, I umm," raven began to mumble. br 

"Raven, is everything okay?" robin was getting concerned now. br 

"Ummm, Yeah, Everything's great!" br 

Raven started walking closer to Robin, their lips almost touched. br 

"Can you keep a secret?" "Yes Raven but I don't get your point." br 

"Well the truth is." Raven was stopped in the middle of her sentence. "ROBIN?!" Starfire barged into Raven's room. "STARFIRE!?" robin and raven yelled. "robin, but, but, I thought we were," br 

"we were what star?" br 

"I thought we were a couple, we kissed," br 

"NO! WE DIDN'T KISS, YOU KISSED ME!!!" robin yelled in rage. br 

"Robin?" Starfire was crying now. She ran out of the room. br 

"Robin," "What rae?"

"shouldn't you go talk to her." "I should, Bye rae" br 

"bye robin" Raven sighed. "Robin, when will I get the chance to tell you how a really feel?" br 

Raven started to meditate, "azarath methrion Zenthoes" br 

"Hey Rae?" shouted BB br 

"What BeastBoy?" "can I come in?" br 

"why Not?" raven said sarcastically. br?

"look raven I know how you like," br?

"like what!!!!!!" br 

"whoa! chill girl! Let me put this in better words, I know how you DON'T like Frianna, but," "but what BB?" "could you bring her back to life?" br 

"Ummm, fine, but promise me no more fly on the wall EVER!" "fine, Whatever." Br 

center _** Down at the titan memorial **_ br 

"Here she is!" "beastboy," "yeah rae?" "I'm not blind, I can see that she's in front of me!" "okay, Okay!"

center _**End of chapter 3**_


End file.
